The Will-Power of One
by AnonymousDoomer
Summary: Takes place sometime after the ending of Megaman Zero 4 Zero somehow managed to survive the massive explosion of a self-destructing Ragnarok falling at rapid decent towards Area Zero. He succeeded in his mission to prevent the Genocide of one of the last remaining human civilizations. He wakes, only to find out that he isn't quite on Earth anymore.


The first thing I noticed when I regained consciousness was that it was damp. [i]"Wait... I'm alive?!" "But how, the explosion of Ragnarok should've taken me with it!" "I hope I made sure Dr. Weil is gone for good. There's no way he could survive that." [/i]

With those thoughts still fresh in my mind, I decided that lying down would be useless, so I stand up to examine my surroundings. What I awoke to was a scene of lushes green forest, more like the damp part of it. [i]"I never thought I would ever wake in a place like this, it feels strangely similar to the Underground Lab, after my immediate reactivation."[/i] He then noticed that he had a bit of wet mud & grass on his body, "Being wet in a new landscape, how pleasant" He said to himself sarcastically.

[i]"Though I better get out of here; I'd rather prefer to be lost & dry rather than wet."[/i]

He soon noticed a path to dry land not too far from him, he rushed towards it. Following the path in which it leads.

[hr]

To be quite honest with himself, Zero was bored. But even then, it was the breathtaking naturally beautiful scenery of the forest around him that allowed him to appreciate nature on a scale he wouldn't get back in his world.

[i]"The only place I can think of that can match this area's scenery would be Area Zero. Area Zero is partially mechanical. This area however, is all-out natural, no sign of any mechanical landscape to be seen."[/i] He thought. [i]"I had my doubts that I was still on Earth, this forest here seems to confirm that doubt. I'm no longer on Earth, but a different planet."[/i] He thought [i]"Still, I'd better continue searching for any kind of sentient life. Maybe they'll guide me out of this forest."[/i]

[hr]

To say Zero was lost would be correct. "I've been searching a way forest for what seems like hours, and still can't find my way out!" He shouted with irritation. Little did he know two small sentient life forms had heard that shout from quite a ways away from his area. To put quite frankly, it made them jump.

[i]"I'm going to go insane if I stay here any longer."[/i] He thought with irritation.

What he heard next startled him beyond words. Two terrified shrill shrieks of what sounded like children hit his audio receptors. There was no time to waste, he immediately dashed and sprinted in the direction of the screams. [b]"Hang on! I'm coming!"[/b] He shouted to make sure they would hear him. Sadly, that call fell on deaf ears.

[hr]

Celestia's POV

All they knew was they were about to get torn apart by Timber wolves. Unfortunately for them, they were in too much shock that their legs wouldn't respond. [i]"I really should of listen to Mother & Father."[/i] She thought, with fear.

[hr]

He sprinted for what felt like 1 Minute.

"I hope to X that I'm not too late!" He said with slight worry in his voice

He continued until he saw a very bizarre sight in front of him. Two small ponies were being surrounded by a pack of large wolfs, that were made of wood?

"Probably the strangest situation I've been in."

Without another thought, he intervened and sliced one of the wolves completely in half, getting syrup & blood on him in the process. Only to realize that he just got the attention of the rest of the wood wolf pack.

[i]"Good, I'll drive their attention to me instead of the them so they have enough time to recover & flee."[/i]

Considering the fact that the two innocents were small ponies, he quickly motioned them to flee from here. In which his hand motion worked, seeing them flee immediately.

[i]"Hmm... so those two can understand me. That's good to know."[/i] He thought with a small grin on his face. [b]"Now back to you guys!"[/b] He shouted, smiling widely at his newly acquired adversaries.

[b]{WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!}[/b]

[hr]

Celestia's POV {Via. telepathic communication}

"I'm so glad that we have gotten out of there!" I said while still gasping for a breath. "I'm glad to, big sister!" Her younger sister said in loud telepathic thought. "Alright, now that we're away from the danger we almost weren't able to elude. What do you think that was that drove the timber wolf packs attention to itself?" I said asking with curiosity in my voice. "Apologizes Tia, I was unable to make out much of what it looked like, but it did slice a timber wolf clean in half!" Her young sister said with worry. "Whatever it was, we owe it gratitude, and it just saved our lives!" I said with a serious but excited tone. "Dear Tia, let's not jump to conclusions just yet, we cannot assume it's friendly just yet." Her younger sister said with a stern tone. "My dearest apologizes, Lulu. Anyway, do you think it'll be ok? Fighting a large pack like that is not an easy task." I said with concern for it.

[hr]

"Hue hah hoo!" he shouted while fending off the last one of the Timber wolves that refused to stand down. [i]"Why won't it leave? I'll just have to terminate it here!"[/i] He thought. "I'm getting real tired of this nonsense! Eat this!" With a final swift slash of his Z-Saber, the timber wolf fell to the ground, deceased.

[i]"Damn, I've done better than this."[/i] He thought as he looked at the carnage of timber wolf bodies & blood he'll leave behind. [i]"Now, I've got to find those two. If they were able to understand my hand signal, then that's the first sign of human-like sentient life I've witnessed since I woke up."[/i] And with that thought, he dashed in the direction in which they ran, hoping to find them.

[hr]

Celestia's POV {Telepathic Communication}

They heard distinct (hoof?) steps heading their way. "It must be that creature that saved us!" I said with excitement. "Are you planning on staying here to meet it? [b]It could kill us![/b]" Questioning her elder sister's judgement. "Do you think it'll kill us? This might be the chance to meet another possible sentient species Lulu!". "Alright big sis, just don't say I didn't warn you." Just as she sent that last telepathic message, "it" had arrived.

[i]"OH!"

"Sweet Solera, what is that!"[/i]

To say they were shocked would be an understatement, they were terrified! Its appearance was that of Timber wolf blood all over, especially apparent on the white parts of its body. But the most peculiar thing about it was its shape, it stood upright on 2 legs, and the 2 fore legs weren't even legs, they looked odd, especially with the appendages coming from the end of them. It finally spoke to them in a language they couldn't understand.

[hr]

Zero POV

Great, now I have to ignore the fact that I'm going to try to talk these ponies.

But their unique characteristics interest me:

1\. They were too short to be horses, even some baby horses I believe are born taller.

2\. The younger's colors were unnatural: Purple-blue fur, light blue mane & tail color, and Teal eyes. The other elder looking one, has sun reflecting White fur, cotton candy pink mane & tail, with an eye color of purple.

3\. They both possessed a horn and wings. Unlike mythology, which ponies had either one or the other instead of both.

"Are you two alright?" I said, trying to see if they could speak to me. The reply I got was in a language I couldn't immediately understand.

It replied: "Ego autem non intellego multum deprecarentur."

That put a surprised/confused look on my face. I didn't anticipate it would speak actual words, much less speak another language! [i]"Though It's great it (she?) can speak & all, but I still don't understand what she's saying."[/i] It takes me some time to analyze what language she just spoke in. [i]"Ego autem non intellego multum deprecarentur?"[/i] I thought back in my head, analyzing the words, the realization hit me. [i]"She's speaking in Latin! I never would've expected that."[/i] I then searched all language packs in my file database to find "LATIN" in the Ls section. I enabled the pack without hesitation, allowing me to both speak and understand the language.

I finally replied back, in Latin:

"Nolite solliciti esse, cognoscere non potui statim vulputate lacus."

(Don't worry about that, I was unable to immediately recognize your language.)

[hr]

Celestia's POV

I was surprised that it was able to speak. But having it able to immediately speak back in our own language? [i]"Interesting."[/i] I thought.

"Expecta actu intelligere?" (Wait, you actually understand us?) I replied.

"Si lingua loquatur, et intelligatis quia ego ipse audire."

(If I can speak your language, then I'll also understand that language.) It said, with a small grin.

"Bene quidem obtinuit de lingua obice modum!"

(Well, at least we got the language barrier out of the way!) I said excitedly, but also had something else to say.

"Sed adhuc exspectant FORMIDULOSUS quam omnia quæ juris sanguinem super vos."

(But you still look scary with all that blood on you.) I pointed out.

...

It suddenly realized what I said. I giggled at its reaction to its sudden realization that it still had blood on itself. Its face was funny!

"Animus meus purgando puer, est necessaria questus sum in sanguine pugnae."

(My sincere apologies, young one, It was unavoidable getting blood on myself while in the field of battle.) It replied.

"Sed bene, forte non vacet lavabit! (It's okay, you probably didn't have time to wash up!)

"Oh ubi mores et tamen ipse non accedit; Et est nomen meum Principem Celestia."

(Oh where's my manners, I still haven't introduced myself! My name is Princess Celestia.)

"Et quod est super pony mea habet sororem quae iunior, Principem Luna."

(And that pony over there is my younger sister, Princess Luna.) I said with a genuine smile

It looked at my sister, with a little bit of worry.

"Reginae septingentae? Qui fraudatus est nomen meum Zero, noscere tu quoque, Principem Celestia."

(Princesses? Never expected that, my name is Zero, nice to meet you to, Princess Celestia.)

It said while turning back to face me.

"Iustus unus plus quaestionem quamvis. Masculus an femina es? Non possum enarrare."

(Just one more question though. Are you male or female? I can't tell.) I said

Zero seemed to immediately understand my confusion, and replied:

"Meus genus? Technice nec facio recognoscendas ipse ut male, licet."

(My gender? Technically neither, I do identify myself as male, though.)

"Sic vestri gender species ambiguum?" (So, your species gender is ambiguous?)

"Yes." Zero replied

[i]"I can't believe it! I'm actually communicating with a new species!"[/i] I thought, then I remembered something I'd completely forgotten.

"Heu! Excidit cena facta paratus esse debet nunc Luna, habemus David ut iret celeriter." (Oh no! I forgot dinner was being made, it must be ready by now! Luna, we have to hurry home.)

"Yes Celestia!" Luna replied as Zero gave a questioning look

"Oh, me paenitet Sir Zero." (Oh, I'm sorry Sir Zero.)

"Ut animas nostras nobis gratum tibi ego te invitem ut manducaret cum sorore mea parentibus, me."

(To express our gratitude to you for saving our lives, I'll invite you to have dinner with my sister, my parents, and me.)

"Quod sonus boni æmulatores fueritis?" (That sound good?)

[hr]

Zero POV

"Idque cogitem de incendio." (Let me think about that offer for a second.)

Celestia gave Zero a slightly disappointed look when he said that. But she understood.

[i]"I don't want to disappoint her; she was kind enough to let me speak to her face to face, calmly, despite my current appearance, she's brave. It's settled."[/i]

"Accipio tuus offero, Principem Celestia. Nisi sub duobus conditionibus."

(I accept your offer, Princess Celestia. But under two conditions.)

"Quid duae condiciones iis esse quod loqueris?"

(What two conditions would those be?) She asked curiously, with a mischievous grin.

"Primum quidem postulo impetro luporum. Secundo doceam te et domum tuam et dimittam te Anglorum." (First, I need to get washed up. Secondly, you'll let me teach you and your family English.)

"Anglicus quid est in lingua?" (English, what's that, a language?) She replied

"Conata loqui lingua primum tibi sum." (The language I first tried to speak to you in, yes.)

As soon as I said that, her eyes purple eyes lit up along with a large smile.

[i]"It seems like she wants to learn a new language, maybe she likes to gain knowledge as a hobby?"[/i]

"Quod mirum esset Sir Zero! Abeamus!"

(That would be wonderful Sir Zero! Let's go!) She replied without hesitance, rather with haste, already darting off to the path from which they entered.

"Licuit ergo eamus. Luna per venis?" (Alright then, let's go. Are you coming along Luna?)

She immediately looked at me and replied with a nod, her face looking happier than before.

"Must mean she's finally gotten acquainted with me." He thought with a smile.

It took me a second to realize that Celestia had run ahead of us. I then motioned with my head pointing towards Celestia's direction, so Luna would understand. She took off after her elder sister at the same pace.

[i]"I get the feeling this is going to be a long journey ahead of me."[/i] With that thought fresh in my mind, I sprinted in their direction, knowing this was maybe a new chance for a normal life.

[hr]

MODEL DWN-∞

[b]IDENTITY DATA OBTAINED

Entering new identities…

SUCCESS

2 new profiles added!

Name: Princess Celestia

Body Color: White

Mane/Tail Color: Cotton Candy Pink

Eye Color: Purple

Species: Mythological Pony

Age: N/A

Known Understood Language(s): Latin

Name: Princess Luna

Body Color: Purple-blue

Mane/Tail Color: Light-blue

Eye Color: Teal

Species: Mythological Pony

Age: N/A

Known Understood Language(s): Latin[/b]


End file.
